Stronger Together
by littletripper25
Summary: I love OC characters! So I'm making another group that will join the original Walking Dead group. You can add your self or whoever else you want. The groups will meet at the CDC and you'll each get a chapter for your OC. Enjoy can't wait to see who joins our new : full for OCs :)
1. Chapter 1

Make your own character.

Will need.

Name.

Age.

Sex.

Description of looks.

Family history.

Weapon.

Personality.

Any other information you want me to know.

This is something I've been thinking about for awhile. I really love writing OC characters so why not write a story with them all and even adding them to the original group! Just PM me the list above and I will message you if your character is chosen.


	2. Charlie O'Donnall

What a cute dog. I thought as I sat on my bed in the over crowded tent that was serving as my temporary home. I had been at the refugee center here in New York for a day now and more and more people just kept pouring in.

I keep looking toward the entrance hoping for my family to come through. Sadly no such luck. My little sister Ruby and my Grandparents and I had gotten separated a few days ago just on the outskirts near the harbor.

"I like your tattoos" A female voice said. I turned and looked and smiled at the young girl who was around 10 or 12 and happened to be the owner of the dog I was admiring. She was currently staring at my right arm that was covered in a sleve tattoo of the Greek Gods Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

"Thanks. I like your dog." I said back a little weary.

"I'm Mia. Whats your name?" She asked sitting on the bed next to me.

"Charlie." I said smiling a little.

The girl then proceeded to talk my ear off for the next hour telling me how she and her mom were visiting New York when the apocalypse happened and how her mom was off trying to find food.

I sighed and started to daydream a bit as she kept talking.

" _Charlotte O'Donnell" The man said after I handed him my ID._

 _"Charlie" I said._

 _"Right" The man said handing me back my ID "Go head over to the medical check then you'll be assigned a room if you pass."_

 _"Thanks so much" I said sarcastically as I walked away._

 _. . ._

 _"Alright miss O'Donnell you're all clear. Your tent number will be 11 and your bed is number 8." The women who looked me over said. I gave her a thank you nod and walked off._

 _"Hey baby!" A mans voice yelled. I just rolled my eyes and continued walking. I was used to the sexual remarks men often gave me. Being 5'4 sucked most men thought they could just push me around and always regretted it when I beat the shit out of them. I adjusted my gym back that was filled with clothes' some food, my bow and arrows and a set of throwing knifes._

. . .

"I've gotta go" Mia said hopping off my bed.

"Ok bye" I said and waved as she walked off towards a women who I assume is her mother.

I sighed and laid down and waited for any news on the outbreak.

It started a month ago. It was spotty at first an attack here and attack there nobody thought much of it I mean it looked so fake there was no thought of preparing nothing. Now.. well I'm here.

Sighing I get up and walk out of my tent. It's around sunset and it's still busy with people walking everywhere and talking. It reminded me of being at the fair just not as happy and with no rides.

As I walked around some people tried talking to me others just ignored me which I was fine with. I don't like people. Well I don't trust them. I had two friends growing up and didn't bother making any others because we moved so much. Being a military kid sucked at times. I do wish it lasted longer though.

"Hey do you know where tent number 15 is?" A girl with a thick braid and glasses asked.

"Do I look like a worker?" I snapped.

"Whoe sorry. It just looked like you know where you were going" the girl said taking a step back.

I squinted my eyes at her and looked her up and down noticing her bright colored shoes.

I flipped my head to the right and said it was over there. She said thanks and quickly scampered off.

I miss my sister. She understood my put off personality and my lack for other people's feelings. Except for the ones I love. But hardly any of those were left.

Sitting down at a bench I looked at everyone running around and feel incredibly lonely. I really need to find my family.

. . .

 **So this is the first OC submitted my Monsterslut (love your name btw).**

 **I'm going to give you guys each a chapter of your OC and then they'll all meet together and yeah :) hope you all enjoyed this!**


	3. Larkin Brooks

I rubbed my eyes and frowned looking outside my tent door.

I hate New York. It's too crowded and people are rude. Like that girl earlier I mean I just needed help finding my tent and she had to be rude about it.

Oh well I thought and I took a drink of water.

I missed Atlanta. I missed my father and brother. I just missed my old life. Living alone and seeing my family once a month. It was awesome. Now? My father and brother are gone, my sisters and mother? Haven't seen them in over 2 months. The only reason I was even in new York is for work. Now I'm stuck here because the end of the world happened. Ugh perfect luck I have.

I took my glasses off and cleaned them wishing I had just plucked up the courage to get contacts when I was younger. Now I had to go through the possible end of the world with glasses. What a sick joke.

"Ma'am?" Turning I came face to face with a man. Not a boy. A man. He was tall. A cowboy from the looks of his clothing choices.

"Hi" I said back.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked stepping closer.

"Um sure" I said my mouth a little dry.

He reached in to his back pocket and pulled out a wrinkled photograph and held it up for me to see.

"Have you by chance seen this women?" He asked.

I looked closer at the photo and looked at her face. She was pretty with dark hair and was holding a baby. I didn't recognize her and told the man so. His face fell and he nodded.

"Is she your wife?" I asked before I could stop myself. Before I could back track though he responded.

"No an ex. Thank you for your time." He said before I could respond though he quickly walked out.

I rubbed my eyes again and got up walking around my tent and noticing the man asking everyone else and showing the photo over and over again.

"Lost?" A voice said causing me to jump and turn.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." The boy said giving me a flirty smile making me panic a bit.

I was skittish around males. I don't know why. I've never had a boyfriend nor ever tried to have one. I always preferred to be in the library or the lab.

"No" I said and started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" He called jogging up to me.

Damn my small legs.

"Yes?" I asked not slowing down.

"Um well you know it gets kinda boring here waiting for news I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something. " He asked.

I stopped and stared at him squinting my eyes a little.

"Come on I can tell your bored just sitting on your bed." He said smiling again causing me to blush.

"Have you been watching me?" I asked.

"No well not in the way you think. I've just noticed you is all" He said stammering a little.

Creep.

"Um maybe" I said

"Well if you change your mind I'm on the other side of the tent." He said winking at me and walking away.

I felt a blush creep uo my face and walked back towards my bed.

Sitting down again I felt frustration hit me. I didn't want to be here and I was mad that we hadn't heard anything about what was happening and everything just sucked.

Live a little. A voice said in my head.

After a little internal arguing I got up and walked toward the young man that offer me a chance to hang out.

 **This OC belongs to mizzmox. Hope yall enjoy. I want some kids in here guys! Haha**


	4. Brooklyn Wilson

"What do you mean I can't take my bike?" I asked the man who was in charge of admitting people into the refugee camp.

"Only selected officials are allowed to have vehicles sir." He said.

"That's stupid!" I all but yelled.

"Sir if you have a problem with it then feel free to leave." He said not bugging.

I growled and walked off taking my motorcycle with me.

How ridiculous. My bike didn't even take up much space.

I walked over to an alley and parked my bike and leaned against it pulling out a smoke. After lighting I took a big drag and felt the tension just melt out of my body.

I should quit I thought as I took another hit. This whole end of the world crap it was going to get harder to find smokes.

I was watching the entrance to the camp when I saw a young girl walk up towards it. the asshole was talking to her and she started making wild hand gestures and walked off an angry look on her face.

"What happened!?" I called as she walked past me.

"Dick head over there said it was full." She said.

"Yeah? How rude" I said taking another hit.

"Tell me about it. The next camp is over 2 hours away." She said walking closer to me. "What about you?"

"Wouldn't let me take my bike in. I don't need that kind of negativity in my life" I said crushing the but of my smoke out.

"Must be a pretty special bike" She said leaning against the wall.

She was closer now and I could see her clearly. She was pretty. Tall with a gentle build. Reminds me of a dancer. Except she didn't look like most dancers. She had long coppery hair with red streaks in it. Her style was nice punk rock very rebellious.

"Like your hair" I said.

"Ugh thanks the dye is running out. I need to go find some more." She said running her fingers through it.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

She turned and looked at me and squinted her green eyes looking me up and down.

"why?" She asked.

"Curious. You seem cool. But if it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to tell me." I said.

She nodded and looked away back at camp. It was silent for a few seconds be for she said her name.

"Salem" She said giving me a small smile.

"Brooklyn" I said back putting my hand to my chest.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Same. So you wanna get outta here and head to the other camp? Maybe even find you some new hair dye?" I asked.

She nodded and together we got on my bike and rode off.

 **this is Brandon547's OC! So I have about 3 more OCs then the story will start not a big group but not many people are submitting oh well :) enjoy!** **supper short sorry**


	5. Hunter Logan

"Hey" a female voice said. I turned and smiled at the girl. "You offered me a chance to hang out?"

I nodded and got up smiling widely at her. She was short. Like really short. But it was cute.

"Follow me" I said and started walking towards the door.

"So you're not from here are you?" I asked.

"No. How can you tell?" She asked.

"New Yorker s intuition" I said as we continued walking.

"So what's your name?" She asked clearly struggling to keep up with my longer strides.

" Hunter and you?" I asked

"Larkin" She said as she almost tripped over a rock.

I gave a slight laugh but continued walking at the same speed.

"Can you slow down a bit!" She called as she struggled to keep up.

"Come on you gotta be fast to live in this world. You can't let your small legs stop you." I said as I stepped around some people.

"Wow your a dick" She said finally catching up to me.

"Nah just honest." I said as we neared the east wall.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"On an adventure " I said smiling.

"Wait Hunter we can't leave. It's against the rules." She said grabbing my arm.

"So what? You said you were bored right?" I said turning and looking at the girl who gave me a nervous look and bit her lip.

"I know a way back in. We won't get caught. I've done this three times now" I said.

Larkin still looked nervous looking up at the wall and back the camp a few times before finally nodding.

I gave a whoop of victory and quickly helped her over I followed quickly after.

As we landed on the ground I grabbed her hand and we made a run for it straight into the city.

"Isn't this dangerous? " She whispered.

"Don't worry I got your back." I said and as we neared a dumpster a few blocks away from camp I pulled out my crossbow that I had hidden there before I checked in.

"Nice" She said giving me a thumbs up upon seeing it.

"Thanks." I said and reached back to grab the kitchen knife I had stored there along with the crossbow.

"Here. Just in case" I said as I handed her the knife.

"So where to?" She asked.

I smiled and together we took off running.

. . .

"You're insane" Larkin said later that night.

"Come on it was fun." I said back laughing.

It was late almost 2 am and Larkin and I were still out wandering around.

"Yes it was but still you are insane." She said laughing.

We laughed some more but both stopped when heard screaming. Then we saw the flames rise. Right where camp was supposed to be.

We both ran forward and stopped as we saw the camp engulfed In flames and the dead things overflowing it.

I looked over at Larkin and saw she had her hands to her mouth.

"I have to go back in." She said trying to run forward.

"What the hell! Are you crazy you'll get killed." I said grabbing her arm.

"I have to get my things! You don't understand!" She yelled pulling her arm free and running.

"Son of a bitch" I said and ran after her right into the thick of camp.

. . .

AN. This is Diaulos oc! Almost done guys. Who's excited? Haha


	6. Salem Wilder

"Salem what color do you want?" Brooklyn called.

"Is there blue?" I yelled back.

"Yeah!" He called.

I smiled and picked up a bottle of aspirin putting it in my backpack. Brooklyn was cool. He was definitely an odd guy but so far he was alright. Even though he looked like Channing Tatum to me.

"Here" He said handing me the dye.

"Thank goodness" I said as I put it back in my pack.

"You ready to head out of here?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go." He said leading the way out of the small drug store.

I looked both ways after exiting just to make sure there wasn't any dead things about and saw a bright orange glow coming from where the camp was.

"What the hell?" I said stopping to look at it.

"What do you think happened?" Brooklyn asked stepping next to me.

"Got over run probably." I said back.

Almost in unison we got onto the bike and rode off going to the other camp.

As we neared the other camp Brooklyn stopped the bike and took of his helmet no doubt completely speechless like i was at the sight of the dead camp. We were a few minutes out but we could clearly see the camp was dead.

"Looks like the virus struck here to" He said.

"What now?" I asked.

"Guess we continue on? We should find a place to sleep though." He said revving the bike again.

. . .

"better get a room with two beds" I said walking into the abandoned hotel room with one knife drawn.

"Yes ma'am" Brooklyn said walking towards the front desk.

. . .

"There's survivors in the streets." I said as I looked down from the 10th floor window.

"How can you see them?" Brooklyn asked walking closer.

"Idiots have flashlights" I said as we watched them run towards the hotel we were in.

"Looks like we got visitors" I said grabbing my knifes and walking towards the door.

. . .

"Come on this part of the city was evacuated in the beginning." A man said running through the doors.

He was tall with a chinstrap beard and he was carrying a crossbow as was the woman who was short with glasses.

I looked over at Brooklyn and saw him shrug.

"Should we say hi?" I whispered.

"I guess. Got your knifes?" He asked. I nodded and saw as he pulled out his gun.

"Hello" I said walking out of the shadows.

The couple threw their weapons up and aimed at us.

"Take it easy. We're not gonna harm you. After all you did come into our place" Brooklyn said from behind me.

"We mean you no danger. We're just looking for a place to stay tonight. " the man said.

"There's room on the second floor." I said. "Don't bother us we won't bother you"

"Fair enough." The women said putting her crossbow down.

"Whats your names?" The man asked.

"I'm Salem and this is Brooklyn. What about you?" I said.

"I'm Hunter and this is Larkin."

. . .

AN: some of the group is coming together! This is EternalTimeLady oc!


	7. Russell Williams

I had been laying down staring at the photo of my daughter when I first smelt the smoke. I had been around enough campfires and cook outs to recognize it.

Getting up I grab my pack that isn't filled with much just a jug of water, extra clothes and my emt bag. Walking out of the tent I see it's the kitchen tent that has caught fire. Then I see the bodies of the dead running out around it.

I pull my bowie knife and start running. As I'm running I almost fall as a girl runs into me. She's short with amazing tattoos on one of her arms.

"Shit move!" She yells pushing me away and running with a black lab flowing her.

I just shake my head and continue on near the entrance of the camp but stopping as I see it's being over run with the walking dead.

"Really?" I say and turn to the left heading towards the wall I saw the girl with the thick braid and the boy with the odd beard run towards. I haven't seen them sense so I assume they found a way out through there.

Upon reaching the wall I see clearly how they got out. The wall makes a sort of ladder a person alone could climb out without much difficulty.

I start climbing when I hear a dog barking like mad. Turning my head I see the girl with the tattoos fighting off a herd of dead bodies and the dog trying to help.

Without much thought I jump from the wall and pull out my rifle. I didn't want to use it it was to loud but now it was needed.

It doesn't take long to kill off the dead bodies and after the girl looks at me.

"I have a way out come on!" I yell but don't turn until she starts to follow.

. . .

"Thanks." I turn and look at the girl giving a slight bow with my head.

"It's no problem ma'am" I say.

"Ew don't call me ma'am I ain't old" She snaps almost immediately.

"My apologies. I was raised in the country and every women is ma'am to me" I say while trying not to laugh.

"Whatever. Thanks for saving me you didn't have to." She says back pulling her hair into a high ponytail showing clearly her pierced ear.

"I would never let a lady go down while I was in means to help her." I said back. Getting a eye roll.

"Such a gentleman " She said with sarcasm dripping from her words.

I just roll my eyes back and continue walking waiting for her to wander off.

"I like your dog" I said while looking at the black lab run around put feet.

"Thanks."

"What's it's name?"

"Doc"

I nod and we both stay silent.

"What's your name?" I ask breaking the silence again.

"Do you ever stop asking questions? " She snaps

"Apologies I don't like awkward silences" I say back.

She rolls her eyes and stays quite.

"Charlie " She mutters after a few seconds.

"Russ." I say back a smile finding its way onto my face.

Charlie is feisty. I think as I look over at the women. It's refreshing. Ever since I've been here in New York women are always overly nice to me. It's clear it's fake and it gets tiring after awhile.

I actually hated New York. I was born and raised in the country around dirt and trees and animals all around. Being here was torture. But I needed to find my daughter. She was all I had left.

"You know there's a hotel not to far from here if you would like to come with me." I tell Charlie who looks over at me with squinted green eyes.

"I'm not trying to seduce you ma'am. It's just dangerous out here at night." I quickly say back before she hits me.

"Ok. But just for tonight " She says after a minute of thinking about it. I nod and as we walk down the street towards the hotel my mind goes back to my daughter. She'd be 4 about now. The only picture I have of her is the one with her mother. Laurn. She was the reason I could never see her. Hell she didn't even tell me about her until she was a year old and married to another man.

"Is this it?" Charlie asks looking up at the building.

"Yup" I say and we both walk in not expecting to find what we do find.

. . .

TooOldForThis592 this is for you! Haha hope you enjoyed!


	8. Tom Hadley

Damn it I thought as more voices joined the ones in the hallway. I was in the penthouse and hadn't heard them enter last night. Now they were walking around checking the rooms and I could hear their voices getting closer to my room.

I grabbed my gun gripping it in case they came into the room.

I heard the doorknob turn when I heard the scream and then lots of yelling.

Son of a bitch I thought and ran out the room. They must have found Alex. Stupid girl ran in the opposite direction of me.

Should have left her at the harbor I thought as I tuned the corner at a run. I stopped as I saw the group of 6 people talking to her while she was standing in the corner.

I lifted my gun and pointed it at them.

"Hey! Why don't you leave her alone!" I called and as one they all turned and looked at me some raising their weapons while others just looked.

"Tom no. It's fine put down your gun" Alex said walking forward a little bit.

"You two know each other? " the oldest man in the group asked. He was tall and looked like a cowboy. He was also carrying a rifle.

"Sort of we met a couple of nights ago" Alex said walking out of the group and towards me.

I put my gun down and looked down at her. She was small. But being 6ft everyone was small to me. She was clearly unharmed.

"Why did you scream if you weren't hurt?" I asked.

"They scared me. I didn't think you'd come running " She said back.

"Next time don't scream unless you're actually getting murdered" I said and was turning to leave when a man spoke up.

"Hey kid wait up!" He called.

I stopped and turned looking at him through squinted eyes.

"Where you headed?" He asked stopping in front of me.

"Out of the city. Why?" I asked.

"So are we. Why don't you join us?" He asked.

"No thanks. I prefer being alone" I said and was going to start walking again but Alex's voice stopped me.

"Tom come on! At least until we leave the city. Your good with the gun. We could use you" She said.

I sighed and rubbed my head. I didn't want to be with more people. After the last of my friends died how could i? But with a group I could get out there faster.

I turned back and nodded making Alex smile. That man in front of me smiled to and put his hand out introducing himself as Russell.

I met the rest of the group. In total there was 8 of us. Charlie and Russell were clearly the leaders of the group. Both seemed to have already formed a bond even though they just met the night before. Then there was Salem and Brooklyn. Those two seemed perfect together. Though they claimed to be just friends they clearly were attached but how could you not be? With this new world real people were going to be hard to come by. And lastly there was Hunter and Larkin. They were definitely friends. Both used the same weapon. Already in my mind I was calling them the bow buddies.

The group was small and somehow we all met here at the hotel. We all seemed to have the same thing in mind. To leave the city. With the refugee camps gone there was nothing left. Right now we were all looking through the hotel for supplies.

I had just cleared off a maid's cart when I heard Russell yell for me. I jogged forward and crowded around the small radio with everyone else listening to the voice the was playing on the emergency station. It was telling us to go to Atlanta.

. . .

I am so sorry guys! I know it's been forever but that's because my best friend of 8 years had a stroke. I'm with her at the hospital for 6 hours a day and the other 6 I'm at school so I haven't had time to write! But she's home now so I can start again! Yay! This is kornerbrandon's OC!


	9. Alex Brooks

"Atlanta?" I blurted.

"You can't be serious" Salem said stepping forward.

"Whats wrong with Atlanta?" Larkin asked looking a little bit offended.

"Nothings wrong with it but it's far and dangerous." I said

"But the radio said it was safe." Larkin said looking down at the radio with a longing expression.

"Yeah they also said this would be sorted out in a few weeks and it hasn't" Salem said.

"Do you two have a better idea? Cause if so I'm all ears." Russell said looking at both of us.

I looked over at Salem and saw a tight look in her eyes. I didn't want to go. It was dangerous but also staying in the city was dangerous.

"That's what I thought" Russell said "Why don't everyone just find some supplies and we can talk about this later" he finished before walking off.

I was packing chocolate candies from the maid cart into my bag when Larkin walked up to me.

"You don't have a gun" she said.

The urge to roll my eyes was strong. Instead I just nodded and continued with my task.

"Its the apocalypse and you don't have a gun" she said again.

"Ok so you know I don't have a gun why do you keep repeating it?" I asked getting a bit annoyed.

"Its just odd. I thought you would have at least a knife." she said looking towards the wall.

"I would have gotten one but I haven't been alone since this all started. I was with my mom for a little bit then when she died it wasn't long till Tom found me." I said finally looking at her.

"I'm sorry about your mom"

"Its ok. We've all lost someone right?"

Larkin just looked away but nodded.

. . .

"I like your dog" I said as we sat eating chips in the presidential suite.

Charlie looked up gave me a half smile before returning to her food.

Very talkative I thought as I took a drink of my soda.

Everyone was quite. Our group wasn't big. In total there was 8 of us. 4 guys and 4 girls.

For the girls there was myself, Charlie, Larkin, and Salem. And the guys there was Brooklyn, Hunter, Russell and Tom.

"Here." Salem said as she sat down next to me handing me a knife.

"Uh thanks" I said grabbing it and looking at how big the blade was.

"I'll teach you to use it if you want." she said while sipping her Coke.

I nodded and gave her a smile.

I knew how to use a knife just not well. I could hold myself against a walker with this though.

"So about Atlanta" Russell said looking at all of us. "I think we should go"

I looked over at everyone and as I saw Salem open her mouth to no doubt argue against him the windows blew out and the sky turned orange as the explosion rocked our home.

. . .

 **So after this the story will start. I know some of you have submitted characters and are wondering why they aren't in here but I assure you I have reason for it! This OC is WalkerGirl1994's hope you enjoyed.**

 **P.S the next chapter will be a form not a story chapter.**


	10. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT: The story will start after all of you with character submissions send this via PM.**

 **. . .**

 **I _ (your name) give little_tripper25 permission to do whatever with my character _. As well as deciding when he/she dies, how he/she dies, the love interests he/she may or may not have, their actions and sayings.**

 **I understand my character is no longer mine but I have a right to give suggestions involving said character.**

 **I do understand my character may not be in every chapter.**

 **(Print name) _**

 **. . .**

 **I am requesting this because I've read stories like this and have seen creators get upset over their character so I thought this would be idea. I NEED this back from everyone who has submitted before continuing on with the story if you do not send me this your character will be written out. I'm sorry.**

 **I do request this on a new PM and that PM will be the way you can contact me involving your character till the story's completion.**

 **For those of you who are following and have submitted but did not get chosen I would like you to send this as well because your character may be put in later.**

 **If you have any questions or concerns regarding the form you can contact me on here.**

 **Thank you.**

 **-little_tripper25**


End file.
